Normalcy at its Finest
by Silver-Shelter
Summary: Full summary inside: “Swamp Rat, Ah have discovered somethin’: Mah life will never have a single, normal day.” “Well, y’ sorta right, chere. Y’see, dere’s no such t’ing as ‘normal,' so y’ got not’in t’ worry ‘bout.” Romy.


I promise the next thing I'll write will be the next chapter to "Something New Something Blue" Just read this and tell me what you think!

Summary: Rogue's life finally managed to find a daily routine: crack-of-dawn danger room sessions, school, bantering with the Swamp Rat, and sleep (food's somewhere in there, too.) But a new evil force has come along, and its plans include Rogue and something she calls a curse… "Swamp Rat, Ah have discovered somethin'- Mah life will never have a single normal day." "Well, y' sorta right, _chere_. Y'see, dere's no such t'ing as a 'normal' day, so y' got not'in t' worry 'bout." Romy.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evo.

Chapter One

'I hate parties.'

This was the thought that constantly ran across Rogue's mind every ten seconds.

Another ten seconds went by. 'I hate parties.'

It was a very unique way of keeping time.

As much as Rogue tried to deny it, she was actually at a party: drinking punch, walking around, _conversing_ with _people_.

'I hate parties.'

Most of the X-Men were in plain eye-sight. Scott was clinging to Jean, who was chatting with a girl from school. Kurt, Kitty, and Amara were laughing about something.

It was a party at the mansion (of all the places!) It actually felt like a bizarre dream. One would think that no one would want to be at a gathering with mutants, but half of the school's population was there, dancing and having a wondrous time.

Very bizarre, indeed.

Rogue casually walked by a mirror and looked at herself: she was wearing a button-up, forest green blouse. Her skirt was black and went past her knees, a slit up each side. Her hair was long enough so she could pull it back into a bun, but she let her strands of white hair delicately frame her face. She sighed.

'I hate parties.'

However, her brooding was interrupted by the sound of glass crashing. Rogue looked across the room and saw a broken window. She then heard Scott yell out, "Kitty, Kurt! Get everyone out of here! Everyone else, with me!"

It was then Rogue realized they were surrounded. Several people dressed in black were waiting for the command to attack the X-Men.

'Thirty,' Rogue counted, 'And only four of us. And I'm wearing a skirt. Peachy.'

Then she noticed something else that was very bizarre. Most of the attackers had the same exact height, build, and posture.

"Cyclops!" She yelled, "They got a multiplier!"

Scott briefly looked over the crowd, his hand on the dial of his visor, and nodded. There was definitely someone on the other team who cold duplicate themselves.

Jamie.

Before Scott could yell out a command, the people in black attacked.

About half of Jamie's "clones" went after Jean. The other half went after Scott.

Amara fought against two people: one was shooting ice (the Iceman) and the other grew three feet in just a few short steps (Colossus.)

Rogue dodged a fireball aimed at her head. That meant she was up against Pyro.

"How's it goin', sheila?"

Yep, definitely Pyro.

Rogue did a series of back flips in order to escape Pyro's flames, although the skirt riding up her thighs was not helping her any.

"Flashin' a lil leg may've been a good power a few weeks ago, but Oy'm a changed mate ever since Wolvie talked ta me. Ain't'cha goin' ta fight back?" He called after her, a malicious grin on his face.

"Ah don't have ta," she said as she suddenly ducked. A blast of misdirected ice flew over Rogue's head and hit Pyro full force, freezing his arms and legs. Rogue raced over to her opponent before he could recover and touched his face with her bare hand, knocking him unconscious. Rogue shook her head to clear her mind, then turned and used her newly absorbed power to help Amara defeat Colossus and Iceman.

She was distracted, however, when someone tackled her to the ground. They rolled until they ran into a wall, Rogue's attacker on top.

"_Bonjour, chere_. Y' lookin' _tres belle_ dis evenin'."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, Gumbo. This ain't exactly somethin' Ah put on everyday."

Rogue took a second to glance at her surroundings. The stupid Cajun was straddling her waist, his hands holding her wrists above her head. She looked around for any possible weapons: there was a small table in the far corner that had a vase of flowers on top. 'That would have to do,' she said to herself, thinking fast.

"So, _chere_, Remy was wondrin' if y' was doin' anyt'in' t'night."

"Depends, why?" Rogue said, waiting for the right moment.

"'Cause dere's dis nice lil restaurant dat I t'ought would be perfect f' our date."

"Date? In that case, Ah'm busy."

"Remy knows y' have the hots f' 'im."

"Shows how much _you_ know."

"Remy does know dat if y' don' go on a date wit dis Cajun, y' goin' t' regret it."

"Swamp rat, Ah ain't nevah goin' on a date with ya. Ya should know that by now- or has all them cancer sticks killed a few too many brain cells?"

"C'mon, _chere_, let's go out. It'll be fun."

"As fun as a route canal."

"Please? F' Remy?"

"In yoh dreams."

"Been dere, done dat."

Now!

With all the strength she could muster, Rogue pushed herself up using her heels, while grabbing Remy's wrists. She kept pushing until she managed to flip Remy off of her, and then flipped herself over so she was straddling his waist.

"Never took y' f' the dominant type, _chere_."

"Shut up, Swamp rat."

Thanks to more frequent training sessions with the prof., Rogue was able to call upon the powers of people she absorbed in the past. With this new skill, she used Magneto's power to bring the small table with the flowers over to her. Sure enough, the metal legs of the table heeded her beckoning and screeched its way over to the Southern couple.

"Whoa. Where dat come from?"

Rogue ignored Gambit. She used the power to "peel" the metal legs off of the table. She formed them into two rings. Before Gambit could blink, Rogue jumped off of him and the cold, metal rings replaced her warm, soft body.

Remy obviously preferred his former position.

But in his current position, Remy found two rings wrapped around him; one around his arms and upper body and one around his knees, locking his legs in place.

Before he could reach for his cards (like he could even move) Rogue grabbed them first and set them a few feet away, just barely out of his touch.

Remy gave her a wounded look, "Dat hurts, _chere_."

"That's the plan, Cajun!"

"Session: Ended."

Suddenly the mansion disappeared and was replaced by a circular, metallic dome.

By her right, Rogue could hear Kitty's relief, "Finally! I thought this danger room session would, like, never end!"

Now free from the metallic rings, Remy reached up a hand to Rogue, silently asking for help up. Rogue merely slapped his hand down. Hard.

"Ow! Y' don' have t' hit so hard, _chere_!"

She then smacked him upside the head and glared. She walked over to where Kitty, Kurt, and Jamie were standing, leaving Remy to stand up on his own.

"That was horrible," Logan's voice grumbled over the intercom, "The only person who did a good job was Jamie- and that ain't sayin' much!"

Jamie still smiled, though. Rogue ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I should make ya do another session," Logan continued, ignoring the collective groans from the students, "But apparently you kids got school, so beat it before I change my mind."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Breakfast was a rather quiet meal at the institute. Most of the students were still waking up from the danger room session and were quite grumpy. Students that were loud and obnoxious were kicked out of the kitchen by the unhappy teenagers, resulting in an uneventful period of morning.

However, one student was neither grumpy nor unhappy. In fact, he was enjoying himself as he flirted with the resident telepath.

"C'mon, _petite_. What y' 'fraid of?"

Jean blushed, "Nothing. It's just that my powers haven't exactly 'matured' yet, if you will."

Remy took Jean's hand and placed it over his heart, "Remy has complete trust in y'."

Jean's cheeks grew even redder as he flashed a charming smile. "Please, Jeannie? Why won' y' read my mind?"

"'Cause ya don't have one," the Southern drawl rang out.

Remy and Jean looked over to see Rogue walking in with Scott. Rogue seemed unaffected by their exchange as she went to grab a muffin from the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Scott, on the other hand, looked rather furious. If he wasn't wearing his glasses, the phrase "looks could kill" would apply to him- literally.

Gambit smirked all the same and said, "What's wrong, Roguey? Jealous?"

Rogue looked at him and batted her eyelashes, pouting her lips, "Yes, Remy. Ah am utterly jealous. If only ya would use those lame pick-up lines on meh, an' manipulate meh into givin' ya meaningless sex; then Ah could really feel like a bimbo!"

"All y' have t' do is ask."

His response was a raised middle finger and her retreating figure leaving the kitchen. He really didn't mind the latter, to be honest. By the looks of Scott and Jean, they, too, could tell he didn't mind as he openly ogled the Goth.

"Um, seeya later Remy," Jean said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Gambit was left with Scott, who had crossed his arms and took an even-though-you're-part-of-this-team-doesn't-mean-I-like-you-so-stay-away-from-my-friends stance.

After a few moments of fatal silence, Remy saved them by saying, "So… how's it goin', Cyke?"

"Stay away from her," Scott said firmly.

Remy grinned, "Which one?"

"Both of them," and with that, Scott left Remy alone. After a few seconds, Remy jumped up and followed him outside to the car, where everyone was waiting to go to school.

Remy hated being alone.

TBC!

Well? Do ya like it? ugh, I don't think I like it. I rewrote this chapter at least four times, and I still think the dialogue is all messed up and choppy. Tell me what you think. Yes, you can criticize but please be gentle!

P.O.G.

Bye-Z!


End file.
